H The Goddess Of Pranks
by Addicted.x
Summary: SASUHINA She loved the adrenaline that rushed through het veins... No one would suspect her... She was cute little Hyuuga Hinata. So... Will anyone catch her? Will Sasuke get his revenge? Will someone find the real identity of: H. The Goddess Of Pranks?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I know what you're thinking!**

"**Again a new story?"**

**Yep!**

**Here it goes!**

.

**H. The Goddess Of Pranks.**

**It began with one little prank to take revenge on Sasuke.**

**But soon, she came addicted to the adrenalin that ran through her veins when she pranked someone.**

**Because no one would suspect her…**

**She was…She was cute, little Hyuuga Hinata.**

**Will someone catch her?**

**Will Sasuke get his revenge?**

**Will anyone know the real identity of H. The Goddess Of Pranks?**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**THIS STORY IS BETA-READED AND DEDICATED TO **_**YUUHIKO!!**_

**YOU KNOW YOU'RE THE BEST! :D**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**Chapter 1: Pranking Sasuke.**

_Two months._

_For two freaking months she had been tortured by this popular guy, named Uchiha Sasuke._

_Today was no exception. Today, she went to the school library to borrow some books and got too many. _

_One moment, she was walking to her dorm, the next moment she was lying on the floor of the school, her books flying around her. _

_And when she had looked up, she saw his smirking face before he walked away._

.

Hyuuga Hinata sighed as she opened up her laptop in her dorm and turned it on.

But today, she fell in love too…

Because of what that stupid Sasuke did to her, someone helped her pick up her books.

Hinata smiled at the thought of the guy.

He was so handsome.

.

_Big, bright blue eyes, blond hair, tanned skin and that voice…_

"_I'm sorry for what Teme did to you."He had said when he handed over her books._

_When he smiled, Hinata smiled back softly._

"_I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"_

_He had said and his blue eyes softened a little._

"_You're actually a kind of cute… what's your name?"_

.

Hinata smiled softly. He was so cute.

.

"_Hyuuga Hinata." She had replied to him._

_Naruto had winked then and ran away while yelling: "Nice to meet you Hinata-chan! Feel free to visit me and Sasuke-teme at dorm J07!"_

.

Hinata opened up her inbox and opened the email from her sister, who she had emailed every day since she had first attended at Konoha High.

.

**Hinata!**

**You can't let that Uchiha think you're weak!**

**Take revenge!**

**Konohamaru-kun said that the best revenge is the bubblegum in the hair revenge!**

**Hmm… sweet revenge… heheheh, you get it? Sweet revenge? Because bubblegum is sweet!**

**Anyway, good luck!**

**.**

**Xx Hanabi and Konohamaru.**

.

.

Hinata smiled.

"Yo Hina."

Hinata turned around and looked at her dorm mate, Tenten.

"You got mail from Hanabi?" she asked as she read Hanabi's email over Hinata's shoulder.

"You know, Hanabi and that Konohamaru are right." Tenten grinned. "You should take revenge on that Sasuke."

Tenten's eyes glittered and Hinata didn't feel safe.

"Hinata." She said grinning. "Remember when you said you owe me a lot? Yeah? I know how you can pay me back."

.

.

**xx**

.

.

So… that is why Hinata is sneaking into the boy's dorm.

'J07.' Hinata stopped in front of the door and listened carefully.

Quiet.

'Of course it is quiet!' she scolded herself. 'It's 03:51! I should be sleeping too!'

She slowly and soundlessly opened the door and found the living room. On the right side of the room, there was a door with "Uchiha Sasuke" on it.

Hinata walked to the door, took a deep breath to calm down her heart and tried to stop the adrenaline that ran through her veins.

And once she was calm, she walked in.

.

.

**xx**

.

.

The next morning, Hinata was exhausted from what she did the last night.

So, when Uchiha Sasuke came in the homeroom class (followed by a snickering Naruto), she was slightly disappointed to see that he was wearing a cap.

But then, the teacher asked him to take it off.

"No." Sasuke said.

"It's against the school rules, Sasuke-kun." Kakashi sighed while flipping over a page from his book.

"No."

After a few no's Kakashi just pulled the cap off his head, along with a few hairs that were… bubblegum pink?

Kakashi was surprised but smiled slightly under his mask as he handed back Sasuke's cap.

"On the other hand…here."

.

.

**xx**

.

.

"Hey Kiba, Hinata." Naruto and Sasuke sat down at the table where Tenten, Hinata and Kiba sat.

"Who do you think did it?" Kiba asked Naruto as they grinned at Sasuke, who tried to ignore Sakura's voice in the background that yelled: "HE LOVES ME! HE LOVES ME SO MUCH THAT HE COLOURED HIS HAIR THE SAME COLOUR AS MY HAIR!"

"I don't know. But all I know is that the guy who did this is a god! Pranking THE Uchiha Sasuke!" Naruto laughed.

Hinata smiled.

"Who says it's not a girl?" Tenten challenged him.

Naruto just shrugged. "Girls don't do that. Sasuke is worshipped by girls." He winked at Hinata. "Except for Hina-chan, that is."

Hinata blushed.

"And me." Tenten said. "I think he's arrogant and a jerk."

Naruto grinned. "I'm happy that you think the same way as I do! Eh…"

Tenten smiled. "Tenten."

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto replied and began to talk with Kiba about the person who could have done it.

Tenten winked at Hinata.

And Hinata couldn't just stop the adrenaline in her blood that made her so happy.

.

.

_**Dear Hanabi and Konohamaru.**_

_**Konohamaru, you're right.**_

_**Sweet revenge is the best!**_

_**Thank you!**_

_**.**_

_**Xx Hinata.**_

.

.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**A/N**** And? Review please! Tell me to continue or not!**

**.**

**Xx Addicted.x**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

**Ok, I saw you enjoyed the first chapter of ****H. The Goddess of Pranks.**

**Eh…**

**Does anyone know what was the name of Hinata's mom?**

**.**

**Anyway, Enjoy and thanks for the reviews!**

**.**

**Chapter is not BETA-readed... so if there are any mistakes, please point it out so I can change it! ^^**

**.**

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!**

**baka dark; haha, thanks... I hope there are not many mistakes in this one... **

_animelover00094; Here is chapter 2!_

Haruka2007; Yeah! I'm continuing already! ^^

AnimeRose93; thanks!

**deepxwriterxaboutxeverything; yah, indeed... Naruto IS cute!! and Hinata has to be 'naughty' sometimes... ahem. :P**

Joycie32; Grazie!

**Soulfighters; Haha, thanks! I hope this chapter is funny too ... :D**

_SarahiNia; Wow! really, thanks! I'm trying to keep your expectations up! (OMG!! THE PRESSURE!! T T)_

Lone Silver Angel; heh, I didn't update soon... but here is chapter 2!

Melloish; yes there is! And I 3 your pic!

**HeartBrokenHinata; sooo happy! thanks!**

_Lex07Gaa; ^^ you really like my stories, don't you?xD anyway here is chapter 2!_

fuuyuki756; YEAH!! THAT'S THE RIGHT SPIRIT!! SASUHINA ALLLLLLL THE WAY!

firegoat; hehehe, thank you random Naruto characters popping up randomly!

**June-Avatar11; yeah, Hinata is going to make Sasuke PAY!! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!! xD**

**.**

**THIS STORY IS DEDICADED TO AWESOME **_**YUUHIKO **_

_**(who couldn't BETA-read this chapter [I was too impatient to wait :3]...does anyone wants to BETA-read this story?)**_

**_._**

******I DO ****NOT**** OWN NARUTO.**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x **

**.**

**Chapter 2: Cutting Clothes.**

_Hinata slowly and softly opened the door of dorm J07._

'_I wonder how Tenten got the keys of this dorm…' she thought as she put the keys in her pocket._

_She felt the bottle of pink dye and her adrenaline rushed through her veins._

_She looked around in the room and the first thing she noticed that it was practically divided in two parts._

_The left part was… messy. Very, very messy._

_And the right side was very clean._

_On the door stood "Uchiha Sasuke" and Hinata tip toed to the door, carefully not to trip over a pizza box or an instant ramen cup._

_She opened the door and immediately saw his black hair._

'_Black hair for now…' Hinata mused as she walked to him and took out the pink dye._

_Hinata couldn't help but stare at his face._

_His unhealthy white face looked even paler than normal, his black eyebrows relaxed, eyes closed and his mouth, oh god, his __**mouth**__…the mouth that always insulted her, making her crumble, cry and what not._

_Hinata pressed her lips together. 'He deserves this.' She thought. 'This is for everyone who you insulted!' she screamed mentally as she poured the pink dye over his hair, remembering girls, boys and even teachers who were the victims of the cruel Uchiha._

' "_**After the dye is in his hair, you make sure everything is covered." Tenten grinned. "I don't want to see one black hair. After that, you leave. On the instructions it said that it has to dry for 30 minutes." She grinned wider. "And since our dear Sasuke-kun doesn't have a clue, he can't wash it out. Anyway, make sure you won't get caught, ok?" **__'_

_Hinata gently rolled Sasuke's head over so that she could pour some dye one the other side._

_After making sure every single black hair was covered, she slowly walked away._

.

.

Finally, it was the end of the school day.

And Uchiha Sasuke was furious.

No, even that was an understatement.

Nothing, _nothing_ in the whole wide world could describe how angry he was.

"Shut up, dobe!" he yelled when he heard his dorm mate laugh while he was trying to wash out that goddamned _pink _dye.

Naruto was standing in the door opening, a cup of instant ramen in his hand, watching his friend with a big grin on his face.

The door opened and Kiba came in.

"Oi, Naruto! I got your message! Where's he?!"

"Here!" Naruto yelled and Kiba walked to him.

"Oh man!" he laughed at the sight.

"You are right! This IS better than watching tv!"

.

.

**xx**

.

.

"Do you really think that we didn't go too far?" Hinata asked Tenten as they walked to their dorm after their daily library visit.

Tenten patted her back. "Don't worry, Hina." She said. "Now he knows that someone is watching him."

Hinata smiled but stopped. "Oh! I forgot a book! You go ahead, ok? I'll be right back!" and she ran back to the library.

"Well well, isn't that bun-bun girl." A cold voice said.

Tenten froze and turned around.

Tenten frowned. "I told you not to call me that, Hyuuga." She said coldly. "And aren't you supposed to be somewhere where you can show your awesome fighting skills and throw off your shirt so girls can drool or something?"

Neji smirked. "What, Tenten, jealous?"

Tenten pressed her lips together. "Not even in your dreams." She hissed and turned around, ready to walk away.

But Neji caught her wrist and turned her around letting her crush against his body. "Did I say that I was finished?" he hissed, angry.

"Let me go!" Tenten said, trying to escape but struggling only led her trapped between his body and the white wall.

"Why don't you let me go! Leave me alone!" Tenten yelled and tried to hit him.

Neji easily caught her hands and pinned them with one hand above her head.

Tenten dropped her head.

She lost.

Again.

"Tenten." Neji said softly. "Look at me."

Tenten didn't look up, afraid to see _his_ face, afraid to cry. _Again._

"Tenten."

"Why are you doing this?" Tenten's voice was soft and shaky. "Why, Neji, why? I thought you didn't need us. I thought you didn't need me. What are you doing here?"

A few teardrops fell on his white blouse.

Neji inhaled sharply, noticing her scent.

"Tenten." He whispered. "I-"

"Neji?"

Both looked up, seeing their friend Lee.

"Neji? What are you doing? Tenten? Are you crying?"

Before Neji knew, Tenten was gone and in Lee's arms.

"Hey, Tenten-chan…are you ok?" Lee whispered softly. "Shh…it's ok…I'm here…shh…"

An unpleasant feeling rose up n Neji's stomach when he saw Lee hugging Tenten tight and Tenten clutching and sobbing into Lee's green blouse.

So this is what he missed when he left their team…

"Neji…"

Neji heard his name and looked at the face of his old team mate. "Neji…"

He huffed, his cold mask coming back. "I only came here to pack my stuff." He said. "Hiashi found a better school somewhere else… I'm moving."

Lee nodded, his face hurt. "Ok. Good luck Neji. We will miss you."

Tenten looked up and for a moment, Neji's breath stocked.

He always hated to see her cry.

Especially when he made her cry.

"Neji…" Tenten said weakly and Neji found himself hoping for…something.

A plea, to keep him here.

Or a question why, why he actually left.

"So this is it." she snorted.

Neji's eyes closed and glared at the ground when he opened them again.

"You're letting your emotion take control, Tenten. That's why you're weak." He said.

He turned around and walked away.

"No, Hyuuga Neji."

Neji stopped, turned a bit and raised an eyebrow at Tenten.

"You're the one who's running away. You're the one who's weak."

.

.

**xx**

.

.

"Hey! You're the one I helped yesterday!"

Hinata looked up and saw Naruto running towards her.

"Uhm…what was your name again?" he asked while rubbing the back of his head.

"Hinata." she blushed.

"Oh yea!" Naruto exclaimed and flashed her a smiled. "Pretty name for a pretty girl!" he winked.

"Dobe." A cold voice said and Hinata shuddered.

"TEME!" Naruto yelled, clutching his chest. "Don't do that!"

Hinata smiled at him but it faded when Sasuke looked at her.

"Why are you talking to her?" Sasuke asked, his gaze never leaving her.

"Ah, you know Hinata?" Naruto asked happily. "She's pretty, ne?"

Sasuke raised one eyebrow. "No."

Naruto pouted and hugged Hinata into his chest.

"Don't listen to him, Hinata! He's one mean guy!" he said while shielding her ears.

"Dobe. You're squeezing her."

Naruto looked down and indeed, Hinata was an unhealthy color red.

"Oh! Sorry!" he said, immediately letting go. "I'm sorry Hinata-chan!"

Hinata smiled weakly.

Sasuke sighed as he readjusted his hat. "Let's go, dobe."

Naruto smiled and the two left again.

Hinata sighed and walked to the table in the corner, the table where Tenten and she made their homework.

When she picked her forgotten book from the table, she felt something warm pressing against her.

"You didn't dye my hair, did you, Hinata?" a voice whispered in her ear.

The voice was clearly Sasuke's.

"Well?"

Hinata shook her head, afraid to speak.

"Ok. Good. Because I'll kill the one who did this."

She head a snort.

"Oh no…it will be worse than death."

She felt his mouth curve into a grin in her neck.

"And don't think you're safe with that dobe."

His warm body pressed her more against the table and his arms sneaked around her waist tightly.

"Cause you won't. You are never save, Hinata."

And then, he left.

Hinata waited a while before she turned around, afraid to see him.

She breathed in and out slowly, trying to steady her heartbeat.

Finally, she turned around and walked away.

"Neji?"

Her cousin turned around to her and he smiled a bit.

"Hinata." he said softly.

Hinata smiled. "How are you?" she asked. "What are you doing here? I thought you should be training for your upcoming competition?"

Neji nodded. "I'm moving..."

.

.

**xx**

.

.

"Tenten?"

Hinata entered the dorm and heard the shower running… and sobbing.

"Tenten?"

The sobbing stopped and Hinata placed the books on the table.

"Tenten, are you alright?" she said through to the door.

"Y-yes." Tenten said.

Hinata frowned. "Shall I make some tea?" she asked.

There was a small pause.

"Ok."

Hinata turned on the water cooker after filling it.

She walked to her laptop and turned it on and smiled when she checked her mail.

.

.

**xx**

.

.

Hi Hinata!

**You know, daddy found this school somewhere in Suna and he's sending me and Neji there!**

**Well, he's sending Neji there, not me.**

**Right now, I'm staying in your apartment.**

**I hope it's ok?**

**I really don't want to leave Konoha.**

**Anyway, what did you do?**

**Cause the rumor goes that Uchiha Sasuke's hair has been dyed BUBBLEGUM PINK.**

**Hinata?**

**What did Tenten make you do?**

**Cause, honestly, you're way too nice to do something like that ^^**

**Anyway, WAY TO GO, SISTER!**

**xx. Hanabi.**

**p.s. Is it ok that Konohamaru is staying with me? He doesn't want me to be alone. Sweet, eh?**

**p.p.s. Maybe you can cut that Uchiha's hair when he's asleep? Or when that annual swimming day comes, you can change his swimming stuff into a bikini? Or cut a heart in every shirt he has! Or give his phone number to his fangirls? Or give his address to his fangirls! For more evil advice, just ask me, kay? XP**

**p.p.p.s. When you see Neji there, smack him for me. Stupid cousin. Dumping Tenten (and Lee, but mostly Tenten) just like that. Bastard.**

.

Hinata heard the water boil and quickly walked to their kitchen, made the tea and put it along with two cups and cookies on a tray while Tenten dressed up.

She put the tray on the table and saw Tenten reading Hanabi's mail.

"Tenten." She said and Tenten sat down across her.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked Tenten when she gave her her cup of tea.

"Neji." Tenten said. "He's leaving."

Hinata nodded. "Hanabi mailed me."

Tenten looked down.

Hinata suddenly had an idea.

"Hey Tenten…" she said while putting down her cup. "I don't think Neji will be finished before tomorrow. I think that he will stay tonight here to pack."

Tenten nodded, not really understanding what she was trying to say.

"Hanabi mailed me some ideas."

Tenten smiled. "What do you want to do?" she asked.

Hinata walked to her bag and took out her scissors.

"I think that Neji has Thai boxing lessons tonight."

Tenten grinned.

"So that means that their clothes are unguarded." Tenten said.

She grinned. "I heard that Sasuke also has Thai boxing lessons tonight."

.

.

**xx**

.

.

The next morning, a very moody Hyuuga Neji and Uchiha Sasuke glared at their roommates who were laughing their asses off when they found their clothes.

.

.

**xx**

.

.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**A/N**

**So, what did you think of this chapter?**

**I know, a lot of NejiTen…**

**But next chapter will be more SasuHina!**

**And yeah, I know, it's very, very confusing; why is Neji leaving and such bla bla bla,**

**I'll explain it later!**

**Anyway,**

**Please Review!**

**xx. Addicted.x**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Aaaaaaaand I'm back!**

**Hope ya'll missed me?**

**No?**

**Oh.**

**T_T**

**Anyway, thank you for reviewing!**

**And I saw that you don't like NejiTen?**

**No?**

**Anyway, just review/pm/whatever me (oh, that just sooo sounds wrong; if you put a "do" in the "whatever" part….yeah… it's disturbing…) if you want NejiTen or not…**

**.**

**THIS STORY IS DEDICADED TO AWESOME **_**YUUHIKO **_

_**I was too impatient to wait… Yuuhiko, if you're still here, please PM me!**_

**.**

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!**

**35 reviews. wow. **

**...****I love you guys!**

**Haruka2007: Ah, yeah... well, in this chapter, there is no humor. at all. so... yeah. ah well, thanks for reviewing, though!**

_Ami-YuriYumi: Ah... honestly, I don't think so. xD but, try it!_

SaphireSage4Ever: haha, thank you!

**harley944: She cut clothes.... :P**

_SasuHinaLuvr: Aaaah! you're so sweet! but, I'm not your sempai! I'm just someone who gets all warm and fuzzy when she reads a nice review ^^ Anyway, it's not only Hinata! It's Hanabi, Konohamaru and Tenten too... AND I LOVE YOU TOOO!!_

Rea-Beam: **Another great chepter**? wow. I'm happy to hear you like it!

**CutieSOS: I'll try to! Here's chapter 2!**

_-L-Lawliet'sGirl-BabyBluewinx-: Haha, yeah... Sasuke really deserves it.... :)_

AnimeRose93: hmmm... how old is Hanabi.... let's say... 14! Naruto IS cute... at least, in my eyes ;)

**YingYang890: haha, YEAH KICK ASS!!**

_winterkaguya: haha, everyone wants to see him fall... in love 3_

SarahiNia: xD NO PRESSURE I hope you like this chapter too... there's not much action in here, but, anyway, I hope you like it!

**HeartBrokenHinata: :)**

_Lone Silver Angel: Yes he is... and if he isn't... I'LL MAKE HIM INTERESTED IN HER MWUAHAHAHAHAHAAA! and he didn't have black hair-dye in his room that moment xD_

June-Avatar11: Of coarse they will find out! But for now... we'll just torture Sasuke and Neji!

**Melloish: I hope you like this chapter too!**

_troubled0waters: haha... this chapter isn't funny, but, anyway, enjoy!_

Joycie32: haha... i really want to see him with pink hair...

**Lex07Gaa: Hmmm... I think you will be a little disappointed with this cahpter...I couldn't think of ANYTHING and yeah... this is what I've managed to type down... anyway, I can't find my BETA-reader... I hope she will contact me soon..., anyway, thanks for reviewing and please enjoy!**

_cedisincontrol: Don't forget Hanabi... she's all EVIL MUWHAHAHAHAHAH_

lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl: Of coarse I'll continue... if I don't people will kill me...

**animelover00094: We all 3 Sasuke-torturing!! HAHAHAHAAA!**

_Sagesther: Yeah... Hinata wouldn't do such thing... it's All Tenten! And Sasuke? Well, he's just... being himself..._

Kira Acumichi: haha, everyone does ;)

**hinata2233: Yeah... mission accomplished :D**

_DarkennedFlower: yeah, here's chapter 2!_

baka dark: it...turned...you...on?! ok... xD

**Spieluhr446: Right... I didn't update "soon" but it's here!**

_Soulfightersu: YAY!! another my-story-lover! :D I'm so happy!_

aotenshi: So... people actually thought that the previous chapter was... funny? ok... :P

**InaTiKoti: Thank you! that's really awesome to hear!**

_IYukiKitsune-chanI: haha, thank you! well, my BETA-reader is... missing? maybe if she doesn't want to BETA-read anymore, you can do it, if you still want?_

yckin: Sasuke...Hinata...Desert... ohmygod... BADTHOUGHTS! BAAAD THOUGHTS!! GO AWAAAAY!

**42 is the meaning of life: Hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

_blackraven615:... was it really THAT touchy-feely?! ohmy.... :P_

**.**

**I do **_**NOT**_** own Naruto.**

**.**

**Please Enjoy!**

**.**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x **

**Chapter 3:**** Here she is?!**

.

Uchiha Sasuke sighed contently as he lied down on his bed after throwing his sports bag in the corner, stripping everything down, and put on his pyjama pants.

.

Hyuuga Neji closed his eyes when his head hit the pillow. 'I'll pack tomorrow.' He thought.

.

.

**xx**

.

.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Bee-

Hands swiped the annoying clock off the tables and two grumpy males woke up.

Half asleep, they walked to their closet to throw on something.

Both males took out a shirt.

'No. Fucking Way.'

.

.

**xx**

.

.

"Teme!" Naruto was irritated. Stupid guy didn't come out his room! "I'm coming in!"

He opened the door and as soon as he saw the damaged clothes that were scattered around the floor, it was silent.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA" Naruto laughed. "NO FUCKING WAY! HE GOT YOU AGAIN! HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

.

.

**xx**

.

.

"No, I'm not going to wear _that_, I rather die." Sasuke told his principal with a glare.

"Then DIE already, Uchiha!" Tsunade said and rubbed her temples.

"Just give me a spear one. I know you have some." Neji said.

Tsunade smirked. "But this is much more fun."

.

.

**xx**

.

.

Hinata could not believe her eyes.

It was recess and everything was normal and perfectly fine, until…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! TEME! YOU LOOK LIKE SHIT!"

Hinata looked at the blue-eyed blonde male that was laughing his ass off at the sight of…

Uchiha Sasuke, whose school uniform was _torn._

His button-up jacket, his pants, his white blouse- everything, everything was full off cut-out hearts, from big ones (like the one that was at the one on his butt, showing his dark blue boxers) to small ones (like the one on his blouse, showing his perfectly toned chest).

But then, Hyuuga Neji walked in.

There was a second of silence…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HE PRANKED YOU TOO?! HAHAHAHAHAHA! OH NEJI, YOU LOOK EVEN WORSE THAT TEME! HAHAHAHAHA!"

.

.

**xx**

.

.

It was the end of the school day, and the week and Tenten and Hinata were with Naruto in his dorm.

"Why are you so sure that it a guy?" Tenten asked Naruto while Hinata tried to lap him up after Sasuke and Neji punched, kicked, jabbed, stomped the poor guy when he was finished laughing at them.

"There's no way a girl could do this!" Naruto grinned and tried to punched the air but winced.

"Please sit still, Naruto-kun." Hinata instructed him.

Naruto sat still as Hinata put the band aid on him.

"Aah, thank you, Hinata-chan!" Naruto grinned and hugged her as careful as he could.

"You're welcome, Narut-kun." Hinata smiled weakly.

"Why couldn't a girl do this?" Tenten asked Naruto, a little offended.

Naruto scratched his heard. "Ah, you know…you're the weaker sex and all-OUCH!"

.

.

**xx**

.

.

Tenten puffed out her cheeks in frustration.

"I can't believe Naruto thinks that girls are the 'weaker sex'! I'll show him who the weaker sex is!"

Hinata smirked when she thought of those bruises and cuts she had to bandage after Tenten was done with him.

There was a knock on the door.

Tenten opened the door and found Hanabi and a Konohamaru standing with bags.

"Hi, Tenten!" Hanabi smiled and walked in. "Hi sister!"

Konohamaru give her a grin after following his friend.

"What are you doing here?" Hinata asked her sister.

"Haven't you read your mail yet?" Hanabi shook her head.

Hinata opened her laptop and checked her mail.

.

**To my favourite sister Hinata and my favourite best-friend-of-my-favourite-sister Tenten.**

**.**

**I love you guys!**

**It makes me feel so proud that you actually took my advice!**

**In my class, we have this girl who is like, obsessed with Sasuke.**

**And this morning, she was crying! I was happy on one side- you know, everyday, she's like "Oh, I love Sasuke this and that!" it makes me want to punch her.**

**Anyway, this morning, she was crying (like I said before) and she was like wailing "OOOOH NOOOO! MY SASUKE-KUUN! YOUR POOOR CLOOOTHES!"**

**And yeah, I was like, laughing my ass off.**

**Seriously, it was an awesome sight.**

**I hope you can do that again!**

**.**

**xx. Hanabi and Konohamaru.**

**p.s. have you punched Neji for me yet!**

**p.p.s. NEJI! I heard that our poor cousin's clothes were torn too. Well done, Tenten. I love you.**

**p.p.p.s. I'm sleeping over at your and Tenten's dorm tonight.**

**p.p.p.p.s. Konohamaru is coming too.**

**p.p.p.p.p.s. Photoshop a picture where Sasuke is kissing Sakura. Or where Neji and Sasuke are kissing each other. Or film them when they are sleeping. Or hang their underwear everywhere on the school. Or…**

.

Hanabi grinned.

"So, I personally was thinking about hanging their underwear in Sakura's dorm…"

.

.

**xx**

.

.

Sasuke woke up.

There was nothing wrong.

It was Saturday, he got his new clothes the evening before and there was no Naruto laughing his head off.

He crawled out of bed, walked to his closet and was relieved to find his clothes intact.

He pulled on shorts and threw a shirt on and walked outside the dorm and the building-

.

"No. Fuck."

.

.

**xx**

.

.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**A/N**

**Sorry that this chapter is so short…and bad.**

**Next one will be better **_**and**_** longer, I promise!**

**Anyway, I hope you review!**

**.**

**.x**


	4. The Goddess of Pranks

**A/N**

.

**Right.**

**I am aware that I haven't updated in like… 2 years?**

**So, first, I want to say sorry to everyone who reviewed and asked/demanded me to update and sorry to everyone who was waiting for another chapter…**

**I'm sorry that I didn't update guys!**

**I lost my inspiration and my will the write…**

**I guess.**

**But still…**

**SORRY!**

**Secondly, I want to say thank you.**

**Thank you to all the people who waited for me,**

**Thank you to all people who reviewed and told me how awesome this story is and that I should continue it.**

**Thank you to all the people who put this story on alert or favorite or put me on their favorite or alert list.**

**And finally, thank you to **_**lunetaylina**_** who **_**really **_**made me aware that I really, really, **_**really**_** should update my stories.**

**THANK YOU!**

**Right, before you guys skip the "Thank you for Reviewing" part, I first want to say that I'm sorry that this chapter is so…**

**Bleargh.**

**It's the first thing I wrote in 2 years of my absence on .**

**Please, point out all my mistakes so I can edit it.**

**Ah, I'd like to ask if someone is interested to be my BETA-reader for this story, and possibly, for my other stories.**

**Ah, anyway, again, sorry for this pathetic excuse of a chapter.**

**I tried to make something good out of it,**

**And I'll try to be better!**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

_**Holy __! 99 reviews for just 3 chapters? **_

_**I'd say that this story is loved : )**_

_**THANK YOU ALL!**_

_**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!**_

_Petitefeeme_ – Thank you, yeah, I always picture Hanabi as a girl with guts ;)

– err… ok?

_in your dreams as well_ – love your name : ) and this story is (finally) updated.

Death-Angel-of-Anime – Thank you, I try : )

_Naoki79_ – har har har :P take _that_ U-chi-ha!

Eternalsmiles – eeh, I try hard not to really bash Sakura. She's not a bad person y'know ;)

_Reader_ - haha, if they deserve it, why not? :P

LilithTheHedgehogVampireNinja – well, thank you :)

_Fan of Hina-chan_ – aah... sorry : ) but finally, here it is!

HinataDelDesiertoUchija - oh snap oh snap oh snap. Ooh. Bout your request… it's coming soon? ;P

_IHateTheLog_– haha, thanks. I try to be as original as possible.

ShadowFire52 – haha, love the capitals :P

_FlapJack Lover_ – well, it isn't "soon"but it's here!

mArda – well, that's a compliment! I'm happy I made you giddy :)

_SaphireSage4Ever_– that was Naruto's room... the girls just rummaged through his closet ;)

blackraven615 – I cracked up when I read your review ", I have just never seen that happen and was wondering how much it would hurt a man's pride if he went outside and saw his underwear swaying side to side in the gentle morning breeze..." I LOVE YOU! ;) that would be a sight to see.. Sasuke's underwear hanging on a flagpole.. I sigh. : ) good idea ;)

_.xLittleMissReality_ – hehe. Yeah.

baka dark – well, you'll see!

_sagesther_ – haha, I just love a good cliffy. If I'm writing the story ;)

no name – you shouldn't eat sugar ;)

_may landers_ – haha, thank you. I always feel that people would be more interested in the xtory if I ended with a cliffhanger. Anyway, keep practicing, cuz you know: Practice makes perfect!

– yeah... he is weird :3

_Soulfightersu_– yeah... I'm still working on that -_-"

Gala-12 – thank you!

_deepxwriterxaboutxeverything_– you know, you're one of my most loyal readers. I always smile when you review: )thank you!

Rea-Beam – ooh heah... Hanabi and Konohamaru will bring some serious SPICE into their lives ;)

_01LoVsTaR10_– haha, thank mental images!

Aotenshi – here you go.

_Sephiria Chronos_- haha. Sasuke mentally challanged... hahaha :P

Ayesha Raees – honestly, Hanabi and Konohamaru are planning something BIG. I hope you'll like the next chapter! And yeah. It's a SASUHINA :)

_blipblop_– the "chocolate" did it ;)

Prince Hina – "prince" Hina? Explain? And thank you:) I try to be better every time, although, I think that this is not my best chapter…

_Masaki Jamie_– yeah... I'm working on it!

hinata2233 – yeah, and don't forget Tenten, Hanabi and Konohamaru!

_SarahiNia_– haha... I hope that next chapter will exceed your expectations ;)

CutieSOS – thank you. I try :)

_Ryuyumi _– yeaaaaah. Chapter 4 is here!

harley944 – and there is another one of my loyal readers! Thank you for your short yet "aaaw-you-always-make-me-smile" reviews!

_Kira Acumichi_ – aaaw, thank you! just do it ;)

SasuHinaLuvr – thank you!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I do ****not**** own Naruto.**

.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x **

**Chapter 4:**** H. **The Goddess of Pranks.

.

"No. Fuck."

Uchiha Sasuke couldn't believe his red-blackish eyes, because everywhere he looked, he saw…

Oh Kami.

He closed his eyes again and groaned.

What did he do to deserve this?

.

**xx**

.

.

"Good morning, Sunny!"

Hinata groaned and slowly opened her eyes but closed them immediately when Hanabi yanked the curtains open to reveal the blazing sunlight.

"Hanabi." She moaned. "What time is it? And why do you always have to be so dramatic?"

Hanabi chuckled devilishly. "Oh, but Hinata-chan." She purred as she looked outside. "I think you really want to see _this_."

.

.

**xx**

.

.

Hyuuga Hinata was…

Laughing her ass off.

Tenten watched her best friend laugh until she was out of air.

"O-oh! H-Hanabi!" she wheezed and pointed at the posters of Uchiha Sasuke and the big, glittery, pink words underneath him. "N-no, you didn't! No!"

Hanabi flashed her a small grin.

"Oh no I didn't." she said while examining her fingernails with a grin and a evil glint in her eyes. "I didn't do it on my own. I had Konohamaru and Tenten by my side."

She eyed Sasuke and the big, glittery, pink "_Will you marry me, Sakura?"_ poster and giggled.

Hinata looked at her little sister and little sister's best friend and Tenten and gave the three a big hug.

"Oh guys, you-"

.

.

**xx**

.

.

"-suck."

Sasuke glared at his so called friends.

"Fuck off." He glared at Sakura, who was standing in a wedding dress in front of him.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun." She swooned. "I do, yes, I do!"

Sasuke glared harder at the pink haired and walked away.

.

.

**xx**

.

.

"Have you seen those posters?"

"It's hard to NOT see those things!"

"You know what?"

"Wha?"

"I heard Sasuke got Sakura pregnant, and that's why he proposed to her!"

"Oh? You wanna know what I heard?"

"Uh?"

"I heard he's with Naruto!"

"No way!"

"Yeah!"

"No Way!"

"Yeah!"

Hinata and Tenten looked at each other and laughed.

"Sasuke and Naruto? Ew, no." Tenten scrunched up her nose. "That is so wrong in so many ways."

Hinata nodded as she ate her pizza.

The two sat underneath a large oak tree on the campus with three pizzaboxes in between them.

In the distance, Tenten saw Hanabi and Konohamaru coming their way.

"So, Hina-chan." Tenten said casually. "You know Hanabi-chan is staying for a couple of days, ne?"

Hinata nodded again.

"So… she had this idea, you know."

Hinata raised her eyebrow.

.

.

**xx**

.

.

"H. The Goddess Of Pranks."

"What?"

Hanabi grinned. "Your name! H. The Goddess Of Pranks! Everytime you pull a prank, you write somewhere, for instance, Sasuke's forehead, H. The Goddess Of Pranks!"

Hinata tilted her head to the side in confusion. "But, wouldn't that give me away?"

The younger Hyuuga shook her head and Konohamaru grinned.

"We looked up how many girls there are whose name begins with an H. There are a lot. And anyway, there is always a possibility that the H is a last name." Konohamaru said.

"Or favorite something!" Hanabi piped up.

"Or a pet name." Konohamaru said, his grin widened. "Like Sushipimple Right, Hanabi?"

Hanabi blushed hard. "That was your fault and you know it!" she yelled as she smacked Konohamaru.

Tenten and Hinata watched the two argue.

"Eh, care to tell us what happened…sushipimple?" Tenten chuckled.

Hanabi glared at Tenten and Konohamaru laughed harder.

"Well-" the male began but his female friend cut him off.

"Oh NO! You're sooo NOT going to tell it!" she said while glaring at him.

Konohamaru waved it away, tears in the corner of his eyes.

"So- one day, Hanabi had this huuu-"

"NO HAMA, NO! I SAID NO!" Hyuuga Hanabi had her male friend in a headlock and stuffed his half eaten pizza in his mouth.

Tenten and Hinata laughed as the two continued to wrestle with each other.

Tenten picked up the last piece of pizza and was about to take a bite from it when a voice stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Hinata saw her friends body freeze stiffen at the sound of his voice.

"Since you quit the martial arts club and haven't signed up for anything else, I would keep eating fatty stuff like…" Neji looked at the tree empty pizza boxes. "_that_ to a minimum." There was a small pause. "It wouldn't do you any better if you keep eating all tha-"

Hinata didn't know how it happened, but what she knew was that one second, Neji was talking to Tenten and the pizza slice was still in Tenten's hand and the other second, the pizza slice was basically _punched_ into her dear cousins' crotch. A small "oof" and a pair of feet running away later, Hinata realized that Hanabi and Konohamaru finally stopped with wrestling.

.

.

**xx**

.

.

"Tenten?"

Punch. Punch. Punch. Stomp. Punch. Punch. Punch. Stomp. Kick. Kick. Punch. Kick. Stomp. Kick.

_Sob._

"Tenten?" Hinata walked to the body of her best friend, who held the punching bag in her arms in a sort of embrace.

_Sob._

"Come here." Hinata said as she pried Tenten off the punching bag and hugged her tightly. The few sobs multiplied and in a few seconds, Tenten cried freely on the Hyuuga's shoulder. "Ok, Tennie, it's ok." Hinata tried to shush her. "I'm here, shhh…"

Hinata didn't know how long they sat there: in the smallest, coldest dojo on the campus on a mat, hugging and not saying anything.

But gradually, Tenten stopped crying.

"I'm sorry, Hina." Tenten said softly and they let each other go. Tenten wiped away her tears and gave her friend a watery smile. "I'm sorry."

Hinata smiled a little. "Tenten," she said when she wiped away a falling tear. "it's not your fault my cousin is a prick."

She winked and the two girls giggled.

.

.

**xx**

.

.

"Hey, you ok?"

Tenten nodded and Hanabi grinned at the brunette.

"Hanabi, where's Konohamaru?" Hinata asked when she noticed that Hanabi was alone.

"Oh, he's doing something." Hanabi answered vaguely.

Hinata raised her eyebrow and Hanabi shrugged. "You'll see."

Tenten and Hinata sat down next to Hanabi on the couch of their room and silently, they watched the movie Hanabi was watching.

"What happened to Neji?" Hinata asked quietly. "You told me to go to Tenten and that you'd take care of him."

Hanabi nodded and took her eyes off the screen when the movie ended. "Just gave him a piece of my mind…" she said as she walked to the kitchen. "and of coarse a piece of my fist, knee, feet…"

.

.

**xx**

.

.

"Hanabi, when is Konohamaru coming back?" Hinata asked Hanabi while she cooked dinner. "I haven't seen him in a while."

Hanabi, who was talking with Tenten in the living room, said: "Dunno, he was working on something. But I bet he'll be back when he's hungry."

And before someone could say anything, the door opened and Konohamaru stood in the door opening.

"Hi!" he said with a huge grin on his face.

"Told you so!" Hanabi shouted to Hinata in the kitchen.

"Hi Konohamaru!" Hinata greeted Konohamaru and he greeted her back.

"How did it go?" Hinata heard Hanabi ask.

"It was awesome. I've got these _great_ shots from them…" Konohamaru said and Hinata could easily picture his excited face.

"What's this for?" Tenten asked and suddenly, they all talked in whispers and giggles.

Hinata was getting curious. What were they talking about? Was it another prank? But, where did they need _shots_ for? "What are you guys talking about?" she asked when she placed the rice on the table.

"Oh, nothing, Hina." Hanabi smiled sweetly.

"Nope, nothing at all." Tenten giggled and Konohamaru gave her a grin.

"Ok. Dinner is ready, if you guys are hungry." Hinata said and sat down. In a few second, she was joined by the rest.

"Fow, Hwinata." Konohamaru said with a full mouth and was smacked by Hanabi.

"Don't talk while you're eating!" she said. "It looks disgusting!"

Konohamaru rolled his eyes and chewed on his food before emptying his mouth. "So, Hinata." He said. "what do you think of your name?"

Hinata raised her eyebrow. "Nice?"

Hanabi rolled with eye eyes. "No! The H. Goddess of Pranks name!"

"Oh."

Hanabi raised one eyebrow. "Oh? That's all you have to say? _Oh_?"

Hinata smiled sheepishly. "Eh, well, I didn't think a lot about it."

Tenten opened her mouth. "Before you say no, please think about it one more time!"

Konohamaru nodded. "Yeah, I mean, everyone will love you!"

"Or hate me." Hinata said.

Hanabi shook her head. "You don't understand! It is yours! Only yours! Your trademark! Everyone will know that this chick-"

"This really pretty chick." Konohamaru winked before receiving a blow fron Hanabi.

"Thank this really pretty, tough chick fears no one!" Hanabi finished and kissed her knuckles before hitting Konohamaru again when he opened his mouth.

"I didn't really think about it." Hinata tried again.

"Oh, Hianta, please-" Tenten began but Hinata beat her.

"_But._" She said. "I think it's ok."

Konohamaru stomped the air and Hanabi quickly walked away and came back with a lavender pen and a piece of paper.

"Write." She ordered. "Write it down."

Hinata took the pen and wrote down in lavender, curvy letters

_H. The Goddess of Pranks_

.

.

**xx**

.

.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x **

**A/N**

**Right, hope you guys enjoyed.**

**If anyone is interested to be my BETA-reader, please contact me.**

**As you read, I really, really need one.**

**Anyway,**

**Sorry I disappointed you guys with this chapter.**

**But, yeah.**

**Till next chapter!**

**.x**


	5. Konoha High Boys Collection 1

**A/n**

**.**

**Take that.**

**I updated.**

**And it didn't even take me 2 years.**

**: )**

**.**

**.**

**Thank you for reviewing!**

hinatafan711: yeah, I'm glad I started again too : ) but about that being "ok" thing ,she trusts them... (but after this chapter, not anymore! mwuahahaha! : ) )

**FlapJack Lover: **haha, yeah, I guess most people were like o_0 :D

ImCutePoison: Yeah, I'm sure that's the case too :P anyway, everyone had a evil side, ne? Even sweet lil' Hina-chan : )

**in your dreams as well: **kay, here's the next chapter

Kira Acumichi: *squeal* thank you! I try my best to type down a better chapter everytime!

**ppeach12: **wow, that was ONE big line : ) but still, thank you! I'll finish this story for sure!

SarahiNia: hahaha... yeah, Sasuke's life sucks indeed : )

**IHateTheLog**: waha, i love your name : ) why do you have the log? you tripped over it? anyway, thanks! eeh. what do you mean with more intense thank hilarious?

evilbananalol: i think I already said this, but, awesome name : ) I'm trying to keep my 'amazingly awesome work' lol

**shiraishireiya**: that's one complicated name... what does it mean? anyway, I updated! : )

Gala-12: mission accomplished : ) I'm glad I make people happy : )

**Sephiria Chronos:** yeah. it is.. : )

petitefeeme : yeah, about that NejiTen... I dunno what I'm going to do about it, honestly : )

**deepxwriterxaboutxeverything:** yeah, I've seen that movie several times before, it's awesome : ) I'm going to watch it again and try to get some inspiration.. : )

harley944: : )

.

**I do ****not**** own Naruto.**

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

"_Oi, Hina."_

"_What's wrong, Hanabi?"_

"_You remember we used to collect those Pokémon cards? And Yu-Gi-Oh?"_

"_Eh? Yes, why?"_

_-hands over file-_

"_What's this?"_

"_That, Hina, is the thing we-Tenten, Hama-chan and me- have been working on!"_

_-open file-_

_-gasp-_

"_Hanabi!"_

"_What? Admit it! They're awesome!"_

"_But… isn't it illegal? And what about privcacy?"_

"_They'll live."_

"_And what if they sue you?"_

"_They won't."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Look very closely at the bottom right corner…"_

"_H. The Godde-"_

_-pause-_

"_Oh no. oh nonononononono."_

"_What?"_

"_No! No! No! No Hanabi!"_

"_What?"_

"_Why me?"_

"_Relax sister! No one knows, remember?"_

"_What if-"_

"_No, they won't!"_

"_But still-"_

"_It's too late anyway."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Let's say that you just have to wait until tomorrow and that this is your own personal stack of-"_

.

.

**xx**

.

.

.

**Chapter 5****: **The Card Game, part 1.

.

.

'Why are they looking?'

They were staring at him.

Sasuke glared at all the females as he made his way to Naruto, who was standing with a group of girls.

He finally glared at Naruto, and poor guy rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"What the fuck is going on?" he hissed at the blonde

"Seriously, I don't know Sasuke." Naruto said as he eyed the giggling girls behind them.

.

.

**xx**

.

.

"Look at _this_ one!"

"Oh! God, he's so _hot_!"

.

"Look! Look! Look!"

"I know! I know! I know!"

.

"You want this one for that one?"

"No way! This one is waaaay better than your-"

"SHHH! They're looking!"

"Ooh!"

"Look at them!"

"Aaah, I'd do anything to see it for real..."

"Oh yeah..."

.

Naruto was clueless. Whole day long, girls were giggling and squealing and… being weird.

Weirder than usual.

He quickened his pace a little when he saw some girls watching him with a grin on their face.

'What the hell is happening?'

He quickly walked to his friends and slammed his fists on the table.

"What the hell is going on?" he said loudly. "Why are all the girls acting so weird?"

"_Fuck_, Naruto, I have no _fucking_ idea, and if you _fucking_ know, let us _fucking _know." Kiba snarled.

Naruto's eyes widened. "What happened to you!"

"Damn girls went on a rampage." Kiba muttered. "One second I was looking into a microscope, next thing, I'm being thrown on the ground and all the girls in my biology class are looking at me like I'm some sort of project!"

Naruto sat down. "What the hell?"

"Yeah! And you wanna know what they were looking for?" Kiba raised his voice as a light blush spread his over his cheeks.

"Well?"

"The dimple! The damn dimple in my cheek!" Kiba huffed as his blush spread over his entire face.

"Huh? You don't have a dimple in your- oh."

Kiba glared at the blonde as he scrunched his nose in disgust.

"Why did they do _that_ for?" he asked.

"Why don't you ask_ them_?"

Naruto looked around and spotted Tenten and Hinata.

Naruto jumped up from his seat. "Hey! Hey! Hinata-chan, Tenten! Come here!" he waved.

The girls walked to their table and sat down.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, why were you waving like a damn monkey on XTC?" Tenten said dryly.

"Monkey?" Naruto glared. "At least I don't look like a fat panda!"

SPLASH.

"FUCK! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT!"

"Tenten!" Hinata shrieked. "Why did you do that?"

Tenten kept glaring at Naruto while she spoke. "That stupid son of a bitch called me fucking fat!"

Naruto quickly took off his blouse, now he was naked, waist up.

"Aaaaw…" Naruto said when he looked at his chest where Tentens' hot soup landed on him. "It hurts…"

But then, he noticed that it was silent…

He looked up and noticed that every girl was looking at him.

Naruto looked at Hinata, who was blushing furiously and looked at the ground, and Tenten, who was smirking.

…

"Huh?"

Suddenly, all the girls went on a rampage.

They all jumped on their feet and _ran_ to Naruto.

And before the poor guy knew it, he was thrown on the table and was touched, groped and poked _everywhere_.

"Help!" he screamed as he was thrown on his belly and the girls examined his birthmark on right shoulder blade. "Help!"

.

.

**xx**

.

.

"Aaaah!"

"S-s-sorry!" Hinata squeaked as she put ointment on Naruto's back.

"Aaaarhg!" Naruto whimpered again when she rubbed more ointment. "Aaaaawh!"

"Quit being such a whimp, Uzumaki or I'll be the one applying ointment." Tenten said darkly as she looked up from her laptop.

It was very quiet from that point on.

.

.

**xx**

.

.

"Hanabi, Konohamaru!"

Hanabi waved at the two and Konohamaru gave them a grin as he made a picture of Tenten and Hinata approaching.

"You two are amazing!"

Hinata looked at Tenten, who cracked up.

"You should have _been_ there! They threw Naruto on the table and looked for his birthmark! How did you know he had one? And Kiba!" she laughed. "They were looking for Kiba's dimple! The dimple in his_ ass cheek!_" she giggled. "Honestly, how did you guys _know_?"

Hinata shook her head.

"You remember the three boys on the viaduct? Showing their asses? The three on the paper of KNews?" Konohamaru smirked.

Hinata nodded. "The line was '_The three asses of Konoha'_, right?"

Konohamaru nodded. "And they couldn't verify who they were, right?"

Hinata nodded again.

"Look it up."

While Hinata started her laptop and searched it, Hanabi giggled.

"Yeah, found it."

"Enlarge the photo." Konohamaru ordered.

"Do I have to?"

"Yeah."

Hinata enlarged the photo.

"Look at the right ass."

"Do I have to?" Hinata pleaded.

"Yes!" Hanabi yelled.

Hinata looked at the ass.

It was a little tanned…and on the right ass cheek there was a-

"Ah!"

Tenten replied with an "Ieeuw. That's disgusting." And Hanabi and Konohamaru laughed.

Hinata shut her laptop with a red head.

"You made me look at Kiba's ass!"

More laughter.

.

.

**xx**

.

.

"Hey, guys." Tenten asked as she popped a marshmallow in her mouth.

"Eh?" Hanabi said and Konohamaru looked at her with his mouth full of sweets.

"Care to explain the prank? And the cards?"

Hanabi looked at Konohamaru and he nodded.

He chewed and swallowed the sweet, soft candy and began to explain.

"Well, a few weeks ago, Hanabi and I talking about TV."

"And somehow, we talked about Pokémon."

"And how awesome it was."

"And suddenly, we were talking about how popular those 'collecting cards' were."

"I mean."

"You guys _do_ remember how popular Pokémon was, right?"

"And how, especially guys, were collecting them, right?"

"So we."

"Hanabi and me."

"Decided we'd want to make one for girls."

"And I-"

"No I!"

"Anyway, we immediately thought of you guys."

"And your problems with assholes."

"So Hama-chan"

"Don't call me –chan!"

"Fine!"

"Anyway, I made photo's of Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba and Neji ever since we were here."

"Well, maybe not from Neji, but we're working on it."

Hinata was speechless.

"Impressive." Tenten said. "But how did you guys print it? And how did you guys spread it? Because yesterday, no one knew about these cards and today, every girl has it? And what's up with those 'special cards' anyway?"

"Ah, well." Knohamaru said. "I know people who own this factory where they print and such… and well, they always like a good joke…"

Hinata gasped. "They know?"

Hanabi sighed. "No, Hina." And rolled with her eyes.

Konohamaru smiled. "They promised not to tell anyone and I trust them. You're safe with me, Hina." He winked.

Hinata smiled.

"And those 'special cards' are… well…" Hanabi said. "There are 4 cards who form 1 big picture. And we have 1 special picture of each guy."

"So, you have 1 special picture of Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke and Neji? How are they special?" Tenten asked.

"Well, firstly, they have a silver frame instead of lavender." Hanabi said.

"And well… Kiba's special picture was made when he was showering."

"Naruto's special picture was made when he was taking off his clothes..."

"And the other two…"

"You just have to see yourself. But I have to tell you, they're about the same." Konohamaru winked.

Hinata's mouth was slightly open and her cheeks were pink.

"Ano…Konohamaru?"

"Yes?"

"…Are you gay?"

.

.

**xx**

.

.  
**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**A/N.**

**LOL.**

**Enough said. : )**


	6. Study Session

**A/n**

**.**

**_EDIT:  
5/8/2011  
_**

**_Scroll down.  
_**

**Ugh.**

**Couldn't think of a SasuHina moment.**

**I'm concentrating on the pranks…**

**But SasuHina WILL REIGN! MWUAHAHAHAHAHA : )**

_**.**_

_**Thank you for reviewing!**_

_Elcari:_ thank you, im glad you like it so much : )

DeadlySilentAnimeLover: I have another chapter here, and part 2 of the cards (Konoha High Boys Collection) is coming in the next chapter : )

**-MoonxStar-** lol : )

_harley944:_ well, thank you : ) you're free to try it out at your school : )

hitory-chan: hehehe... this is... soon, right? : D

**IHateTheLog**: :D yeah, thanks. I made the 'card' prank up. I don't know exactly HOW it was formed, but I'm glad you all like it : P

_Hinatafan711_: : )

Sephiria Chronos : thankyou!

**in your dreams as well:** yeah, i'd like to know too... *sweatdrop*

_.xLittleMissReality_: hehe, don't worry, you won't bother me with your 'nerd' crap. I've got to tell you, I've also been a 'nerd'. I've drawn several yu-gi-oh monsters... I drew Blue Eeyes White Dragon and Dark Magician Girl a few times... : P I'll try to make it more specific...

I'mCutePoison: Yeah, I'm really focussing on the pranks and I'm forgetting Sasuke a little... Next chapter I hope to find a balance between romance and humor... we'll see!

**evilbananalol:** it's dudette : ( ; ) Yeah, I'd like to have some too... maybe someone would like to draw them for me/us? *looking around*

_SarahiNia_: I'm glad you liked it :P

Gala-12: here is the next chapter!

**ppeach2: ** haha, you noticed it : ) I mean, it IS curious, right, when a GUY takes like, (half)NUDE pictures of GUYS... :D

_FlapJack lover_: aaaw, that's so CUTE! thanks, that review made MY day : )

Kira Acumichi: thank you, that's the response I was rooting for : D

**BlackWerewolfOfPurpleRoses:** :D nice, that was my goal : )

_"nameless"_: yeah, I also thought hama-chan was cute : 3

_nwyd:_ nope, Konohamaru isn't gay, Hinata only asked that because he had been taking pictures of (half)nude guys...

.

**I do ****not**** own Naruto.**

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x  
**

_**The Goddess of Pranks**_

**Chapter 6:** Study Session.

.

.

**xx**

.

.

"Where are you going?"

Hinata smiled at her dorm mate. "I'm going to the library. I'm meeting my new biology teacher."

Tenten raised one eyebrow. "You signed up for those extra lessons? Who's your teacher?"

Hinata shrugged. "I don't know."

A grin formed on Tenten's lips. "I heard Uzumaki's signed up as a teacher for biology…"

Hinata's face turned tomato red. "I-I'll be going!"

.

.

**xx**

.

.

Hinata sat down at a table by the biology section. She bit her lip as she thought of Naruto being her teacher.

She blushed and quickly pulled her bag on her lap, looking for her books.

Two black shoes stopped in front of her.

Hinata looked up and paled.

"And here I thought, that my day just _couldn't get_ _worse_."

She gulped. "S-Sasuke."

Uchiha Sasuke looked down at her and Hinata couldn't help but look back with big eyes.

He sat down.

"Hurry up." He said. "I have lacrosse practice in two hours."

Hinata nodded and took out her notes and books.

.

.

**xx**

.

.

"-it's not that hard."

Hinata smiled. "I understand it now. Thank you."

Sasuke nodded, leaned back in his chair and watched Hinata stood up to put her bag on the table and pack away her books.

"You-You're a good teacher, Sasuke." Hinata said softly as she arranged her books in her bag so she wouldn't have to look at him. "You're very patient."

He shrugged. "I was forced." He said simply.

Hinata looked at him. "Why?"

"I've been involved with a fight between our school and some guys from Suna High. As a punishment, Tsunade ordered me to sign up for _this_. I have to teach at least 50 hours." Sasuke explained sourly.

"Ah!" Hinata accidentally dropped a few books.

Sasuke bend over and picked said books up.

"Here." He said as he stood behind her.

Hinata turned around to get them from him but on that moment, a freshman who was running, knocked Sasuke over before running away while being chased by a friend.

Hinata's eyes widened as her ass was pressed against the table and Sasuke pressed into her from the front. Both his arms were on each side of her on the table, to balance him.

The books lay forgotten on the ground.

Both minds were empty for a few seconds as they just looked at each other.

"Oi! Captain!"

Sasuke and Hinata's heads snapped to the voice, just as everyone else.

Naruto and the rest of the lacrosse team stood in the door opening waving. "Captain! Sasuke! Oooh, buchou, you _know_ that this is a library, don't you? You know, a place to study." he chuckled. "Come on, we have practice!"

Everyone glared at the lacrosse team and Sasuke and Hinata. They quickly parted and they all walked to the dorms.

They stopped in front of the boys' dorms and Sasuke left their group to get his stuff.

"Aah, Sorry Hinata-chan, but Sasuke-buchou has to train with us." Naruto wiggled with his eyebrows. "Maybe you can resume your date after the training." He bend over to whisper in her ear. "Maybe you guys can resume your date in the shower."

Hinata blushed as Naruto and the team laughed out loud.

"A-ah! It's not like that!" she said. "We were studying!"

"Aah." A guy said. "A study date?"

"And what were you studying? Each other?"

"Yeah, you guys looked quite intimate-"

"and very comfortable with each other."

Hinata was tomato red now. "A-ah." She said. "W-we were s-studying-"

She was being _very_ distracted by the amused grins of the members of the lacrosse teams.

"Come on, Hina-chan. We all want to know." Naruto said.

"Aa-ah… Biology."

The guys cracked up.

"That's enough."

Sasuke's voice was enough to make everyone but Naruto stop laughing.

"Baka." He muttered as he smacked Naruto on his head with the stick. "Go."

Naruto pouted at Sasuke and rubbed his head. "Come one guys, let's give these lovebirds some time."

They left and Naruto looked once back, only to see Sasuke poke Hinata softly on the cheek with the stick. He said a few words he couldn't hear but it had to be something good, because Hinata smiled brightly, as did her blush.

.

.

**xx**

.

.

"How was it?"

Hinata looked at Hanabi, who was on the couch with Konohamaru.

He pouted but didn't look at her.

Konohamaru was still peeved at Hinata because she questioned his sexuality.

"Tenten said that you had a study session with someone." Hanabi looked at her sister's flushed state. "I assume Tenten was right and that Naruto is your teacher?"

Hinata shook her head. "Iie." She said softly. "He isn't."

"Who is it then?" Hanabi asked but Hinata just shrugged as her blush brightened a little.

"Where is Tenten?" she just asked.

"Lacrosse training." Hanabi replied and looked at the tv, completely missing Hinata's small squeak and her reddening head.

.

.

**xx**

.

.

"So." Tenten said.

All four of them were sitting around the table, eating Hinata's food.

"When were you going to tell me Uchiha is your teacher?""

Hinata chocked on her rice. "W-what?" she managed to get out.

Hanabi raised one eyebrow. "Explain."

Tenten grinned mischievously. "The guys were being noisy because their captain, Uchiha, wasn't there. After 10 minutes waiting they took off to look for him. They came back half and hour later even louder and Uchiha even more pissed than ever. Uzumaki was practically screaming that you guys were doing _it_ in the library." She chuckled. "Uchiha silenced him and the rest by ordering them to run 20 laps around the field."

Hanabi watched the red heiress with grin on their faces. Konohamaru had a small smile on his face.

"And the big question is." Tenten said with a glint in her eyes. "Did you guys do it safe?"

.

.

**xx**

.

.

After Hinata fainting on the spot, waking her up with some water in the face and Hinata trying to tell the _real_ story (which was interrupted all the time by her sister and Tenten) and giving up, Hanabi decided it was time.

"Talking about the Uchiha." She said smoothly. "We have another plan."

She nudged Konohamaru. "Come on Hama."

Konohamaru just glared at Hinata. "Yadda."

Hinata sweat dropped. "Konohamaru, I told you I was sorry…"

He just ignored her.

"Oh, just get _over_ it, Hama!" Hanabi smacked her friend over his head. "Okay, I'll tell them."

Tenten watched Hanabi expectantly as she retrieved a card from her pocket.

"You are now looking at one of the _many_ cards of the _Konoha High Boys Collection._" She smirked. "Version 2."

.

.

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**A/N**

**.**

**SO. HUNGRY.**

**I'm going to eat some instant noodles now : )**

**Sorry this chapter isn't very… interesting.**

**But next chapter will be about **_**Konoha High Boys Collection **_**version **_**2**_**!**

**And believe me, it will be interesting : )**

**Oh, and any suggestions for pranks are welcome : )**

**.**

**.x**

**_EDITED: _**

**_5/8/2011_**

**_TOOK AWAY THE FIRST HALF, WHICH WAS A BIG PART OF CHAPTER 5._**

**_MIGHT DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT LATER._**

**_MIGHT. _**


	7. Konoha High Boys Collection 2

**A/N**

**.**

**Hullo : )**

**I know, I took my time writing this chapter yadda yadda yadda.**

**Ah well…**

**Here's the next chapter : )**

**.**

**.**

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING**

**ImCutePoison**  
Yeah, I'm looking forward to writing more scenes like that : )

_Kira Acumichi_  
Yup, I'll continue with love : )

Hitory-Chan  
I'm glad that you just let me go on my own pace : ) anyway, here's another chapter ;)

BlackWerewolfOfPurpleRoses  
yeahhh... you'll never know (because I don't know either... i think :P )

**harley944**  
bwuahahaha, ya betcha

_katykat77_  
yes, instant noodles are awesome : )

evilbananalol  
whahaha, even if the guys braced themselves for round 2... they won't be ready for it! mwuahahaha!

petitefeeme  
haha, persecuting hinata : ) you KNOW Sasuke isn't like that ;)

**ppeach2**  
really? I didn't notice that.

_musicrazedchild_  
thank my plot bunnies : )

katseleka  
yaaay : )

SarahiNia  
haha, i love your long reviews : ) it made me smile (and it also made my ego swell : ) )

**XxgirxX**  
yess boss

_Aki666_  
and here it is!

Fay of the Ink and the Paper  
: ) thanks, I love the capitals, by the way 3

**.**

**I do ****not**** own Naruto.**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x **

**Chapter 7:**

Konoha High Boys collection 2

"Look at that!"

Hinata looked up and saw a pair of dark blue boxers with the letters, what seemed to be painted on with pink nail polish, US swaying from side to side in the morning breeze…

Hinata squinted her eyes and saw that a heart was cut out from the boxer.

She sighed.

"This is so awesome." Tenten snickered. "Hanabi and Konohamaru should get a Nobel prize for this kind of stuff…"

.

"_And what is version 2 different from version 1?" Tenten asked interested._

"_Well," Hanabi said as she took another (Sasuke)card from her pocket and held them both up to compare them. "as you can see, they are about the same, but if you turn them around…" the back of the card of Version 1 was blank. On the other side of the Version 2 card stood a few lines of text and a series of numbers._

"'_Cosplay Sasuke. 10 points.'" Tenten read it out loud. "What?"_

"_We gave everyone a letter with the stack of cards. In that letter, the 'Goddess of Pranks' explains this new, exciting game."' Hanabi said __with a grin." So anyway, the 'Goddess' explained in the letter the new game. You have to collect as much points as possible. Said points have to be gained by doing these" she pointed at the backside of the card. "pranks or challenges. In order to prove you have done this prank or challenge, you have to sign up and post a short clip or a picture of yourself with said prank with the special code on the backside on a site Hama-chan-"_

"_-kun!"_

"_Right. So you have to post a picture or a short clip on the .jp Hama-cha made. At the end of every week the Goddess has to choose the best picture of the week and the winner gets 10 extra points. The first one to collect 100 points gets a special price. The first one to collect 1000 points gets an even a bigger price." Hanabi grinned. "And the 'Goddess' will give those prices to the winners."_

.

"Oh, cheer up, Hinata." Hanabi said as she walked to Hinata's laptop, took a sip from her juice and typed something in the laptop. "Here, look at this." She turned Hinata's laptop around.

Hinata's face paled a little. "T-that's the site?" she squeaked.

Konohamaru nodded. He forgave Hinata since she baked him brownies. "Look at the number of times it has been visited." He said and Hinata looked and she squeaked again.

"Wow." Tenten laughed. "Impressive."

Hinata scrolled down and saw many photos, varying from funny to horrifying.

She saw a photo of a girl that was in her biology class, climbing in the flagpole and binding the boxers she saw that morning on the flagpole.

She clicked on the girl's screen name, xoxoUchiha_Megumi, and read out loud: "'xoxoUchiha_Megumi has 30 points."

Her eyes widened as she scrolled down on the list of Megumi's challenges and pictures.

"Wow. Die-hard." Konohamaru whispered behind her and Hinata closed the site and opened up her mail.

"Hinata." Hanabi called her. "Have you thought about the prices?"

"Eh?" Hinata said, distracted. "Prices?"

Hanabi smirked. "The prices the 'Goddess' hands out to the winners, of coarse."

Her eyes widened, but not because of Hanabi's words.

"Hinata?" Hanabi said. "Moshi moshi?"

Her sister's eyes went to the clock and she "eep"-ed.

"I have to go!" she squealed and ran to her room to pick up a few books, only to run out of the door.

"What's wrong with her?" Tenten asked.

"Sasuke." Konohamaru said with a grin.

Tenten walked to Konohamaru, who showed Tenten a mail from Hinata to Sasuke.

Tenten grinned and Hanabi smirked.

.

**Hinata**

**Thursday, 3 p.m. KH Café.**

**Bring your stuff for next week's biology test.**

.

**- US**

.

.

**xx**

.

.

"S-sorry I'm late! I only read your mail a few minutes ago!"

Sasuke didn't look up. "Hn." He said and Hinata sat down across him.

She put her biology books and notes on the table.

"Excuse me, but are you ready to order now?"

Hinata looked up and saw Megumi smiling down at her and Sasuke.

She almost forgot that the KH Café was run by the students.

"Ah- I'm fine." She said with a blush.

Megumi turned to Sasuke, who was looking at Hinata.

"You forgot your money." He stated and she nodded. He sighed. "Order."

Hinata blushed. "Ah, you don't have to- I'm fine."

"One black coffee and one tea." Sasuke ordered and ignored Hinata's protests.

Megumi jotted it down and smiled. "I will be right back!" she said before walking away.

"You didn't have to do that." Hinata murmured. "I told you I was fine."

Sasuke glared. "Shut up. We're going to study."

.

.

**xx**

.

.

30 minutes, two cups of tea, coffee and a lot of giggling girls later, Sasuke stood up.

"Come on." He said as he picked up her stuff.

"Huh?" Hinata said as her book was snatched away. "Why?"

Sasuke raised one eyebrow. "You can't study here and they are irritating me."

Hinata looked behind Sasuke and watched a few groups of girls, squealing and giggling.

She nodded. "Where are we going?" she asked. He was right, she couldn't study well with a lot of noise around her.

"My room."

.

.

**xx**

.

.

The entire walk from the café to the guy's dorm, Hinata tried not to hyperventilate..

Sasuke walked in front of Hinata while the poor girl was having a mental break down.

'Nothing is going to happen.' She fidgeted. 'We're just going to study in his room… I've been there once, no sweat…' she looked at his back and squealed when he stopped. They were there already.

Sasuke opened the door and walked in. Hinata followed him and saw that nothing much has changed. Naruto's part was still covered with a lot of unrecognizable stuff while Sasuke's side was neat.

"Hina-chan! Sasuke-teme! Are you going to 'study' biology again?" a voice said.

Hinata looked up and saw Naruto and the rest of the lacrosse team sitting around the table, playing cards.

The team howled in laughter.

Sasuke ignored them and walked straight to his room, where he waited in the door opening for Hinata.

Hinata quickly walked to him but one of the guys stopped her.

"Here." He said and put something in her hand. "And play nice with our buchou, will you? We have a practice match against Suna tomorrow and we have to win."

With horror, Hinata noticed that the 'thing' in her hand was a packed condom. She dropped it and quickly walked to Sasuke.

"Buchou, your girl dropped this!" the guy who have it to her picked the condom up and threw it to Sasuke, who glared, and barely missed him.

"Have fun, Sasuke-chan!" Naruto said before Sasuke slammed his door shut.

Sasuke picked up the condom and threw it on his nightstand. He turned to Hinata and saw that she was sitting down on his bed, blushing hard.

He cleared his study table and motioned Hinata to sit down in the chair.

"Ignore them." He said calmly when they heard the muffled laughter of the bunch of people in the other room.

Hinata just nodded.

.

.

**xx**

.

.

"You got it?"

Hinata bit her lower lip and nodded hesitantly. "I think I got it..."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow but didn't push. "It's your grade. I don't give a-"

"I don't see anything! Don't mind me! Just go on with your study session!" Naruto waltzed into the room with a hand covering his eyes. With a grin on his face, he continued. "Please, don't let me interrupt your study date and don't worry, I don't-" Naruto peeked through his fingers and saw nothing explicit going on in his best friends' room. "Aaaw. No fun Sasuke-kun, Hinata-chan." He pouted. Sasuke glared and Hinata blushed strongly. "Anyway, coach just called and said Tsunade wanted to talk to us. Don't worry though, Hinata-chan." Naruto winked. "He'll be back soon and then you two can move on with your study-"

"Out."

"But Sasuke-"

"Now."

The blonde pouted and walked to the door. "I give you 10 minutes. I hope it's enough?" he said before exiting the room.

Sasuke sighed and turned to Hinata. "We'll resume this tomorrow."

"D-Don't you have the game tomorrow?" Hinata asked as she packed her bag.

The stood up and walked to the door. "The game is in the late afternoon. We can get things done before that and it's not like it's a real match anyway." Sasuke shrugged before opening the door for her.

"Wow, done already?" Naruto asked from his place on the couch and Sasuke scowled. "Shut up."

The two walked through the door and Sasuke closed the door behind him, for some privacy. "Tomorrow, 11.20 a.m in front of the park."

Hinata nodded. "Thank you for today." She said softly. Sasuke just shrugged. "I see you tomorrow, Sasuke-san." Sasuke nodded before she took off and twisted the handle of the door and shoved it open.

"Aargh!"

Sasuke glared and gave his snickering team mates a one too, before kicking Naruto hard in the shin.

.

.

.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x **

**Uh-uh.**

**A lot of information in here,**

_**Mostly**_** just explaining.**

**Yeah, sorry.**

**But… ah well.**

**Anyway.**

**See you next time?**

**.  
**

**xx. Addicted.x**


End file.
